


Bilogía

by Derwyd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muchas cosas que Sasuke Uchiha guardaba para sí, como aquel terror incomprensible a la soledad, o el hecho de que, lo que él era ahora no había sido construido solo. Es por eso que su historia, una confusa y sobre todo corrompida realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilogía

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: La creación del Universo Naruto | Naruto Shippuden, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; este escrito está hecho sin fines lucrativos.  
> Advertencias: Universo Alterno, leve OOC, Drama, Romance.

Hay muchas cosas que Sasuke Uchiha guardaba para sí, como aquel terror incomprensible a la soledad, o el hecho de que, lo que él era ahora no había sido construido solo. Es por eso que su historia, una confusa y sobre todo corrompida realidad, había sido acariciada y tocada por otra persona.

Cualesquiera que fuesen las intenciones de una persona referente a Sasuke Uchiha siempre se encontraba con la muralla que era su frialdad, los obstáculos que claramente es su forma de tratar la gente y la mayor prueba que era su novio. Él, contra todo pronóstico, conocía lo que era llamado amor, disfrutaba lo que era el calor de alguien más y se mordía los labios de celos. Para el Uchiha su pareja era una de las personas más importantes a parte de su hermano y amigos, para él Deidara iba mucho más allá de la comprensión.

El rubio era de aquellas personas que nunca dejaban las cosas para después, impulsivo como él sólo podía hacer y efusivo con todos sus sentimientos; alocado —según el propio Sasuke— y sobre todo demasiado feliz con lo que tenía, pero pese a ser demasiado alegre con aquella misma energía podría destilar crueldad por sus poros, pese a tener apariencia afeminada su profunda voz pasiva te hacía pensar y los azules de sus ojos podía convertirse en el mismísimo infierno. Para Sasuke, Deidara era de aquellas obras incomprensibles y lo catalogaba a sí mismo como explosivo, demasiado avasallador y sobretodo enigmático.

Para Sasuke, Deidara era su logro, como también él lo era de Deidara.

* * *

 **I –** Lazos

* * *

Sasuke podía ser muchas cosas, de las cuales destacaban sufijos como  _bastardo_  y  _desgraciado_  pero ante toda persona él era alguien respetable y honesto, déspotamente honesto y desgraciadamente sincero. Para el de cabellos oscuros la verdad erigía la fortaleza interna, la sinceridad era aquello que la gente había perdido con el correr de los años, y si había algo que le molestaba a parte de las promesas incumplidas y la impuntualidad eran las mentiras. Aquel día, a sus dieciséis años, él salía con toda calma al exterior de la academia; las chicas revoloteaban a su lado como si fuera agua en el desierto mientras que Naruto se carcajeaba de su desgracia.

Él era de aquellos tipos que no prestaban atención a su entorno siempre y cuando no hubiera algo importante en él, era por eso la facilidad con la cual Sasuke lidiaba con sus Fans sorprendía a muchos, en la entrada de la institución se podían apreciar personas de otros lugares, novios, padres, primos, amigos de distintos colegios y claro que no podía faltar la belleza que tenía el Uchiha como pareja ya que al ser viernes ellos salían algo temprano.

—Juu, Sasuke teme, tu rubia está aquí —apremió hilarante el de orbes zafiros para luego carcajearse de él. Bufó descontento por los dichos y se encaminó hasta su vehículo en donde apoyado estaba la persona en disputa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — a pesar de ser una rutina irlo a buscar aquel día, el Uchiha siempre indagaba el  _por qué_  ya que le parecía extraño que perdiera horas de Universidad por irlo a buscar.

—Maldito malagradecido 'hum. Yo que me preocupo por venirte a ver y tú me tratas así, mínimo deberías ser un poco más cariñoso idiota —¡Oh!, el hermoso vocabulario de su novio daba miedo. Lo miró nuevamente con aquella ropa ajustada negra de polera manga corta y zapatillas  _Converse_. Admiró el anillo en su mano derecha, el Ipod a volumen exacerbado y sus cabellos enredándose por el viento. Rubio, largo y lacio que caía en forma irregular; su complexión era como siempre delgada, casi femenina, pero su voz era profunda y ronca.

—Andrógino —masculló de la nada tras mirarlo detenidamente por unos segundos.

—¡¿A quién le dices Andrógino mocoso? Soy un hombre,  **hombre** muy macho y bien te lo he demostrado —arguyó por decibeles más alto el mayor.

—No me hagas contestar eso Deidara.

—¡¿Contestar qué?

—Quién se abre. Ahora súbete al maldito auto o me iré sin ti.

Cualquiera fuese la persona dudaría en esos momentos de que Sasuke amara a Deidara y viceversa. El rubio gustaba pelearle la más mínima decisión como también atosigarle a toda hora, mientras que el de cabellos negros —muy por el contrario— gustaba omitirle y hacerle creer que no era nada en su vida, la retorcida manera de posesividad.

Así Sasuke hacía que Deidara lo viera sólo a él.

Así Deidara hacía que Sasuke sólo lo soportara a él.

El rubio artista se sentó de copiloto mientras parloteaba todo lo que había hecho en la Universidad, y que pronto podría egresar ya que se había saltado un año de estudios. El de orbes zafiros lo que más anhelaba era independizarse, formar su propio estudio y, cómo no, tener a su testarudo novio con él. Uchiha conocía aquellos sueños, los apoyaba dentro de su resumida gama de sentimientos y a pesar de toda la locura que profesaba tener su pareja se asemejaba a la suya propia por tenerlo a su lado.

Conocerse había sido el primer paso: se odiaban como no tenían idea. Deidara era y será el claro antagónico de Sasuke dependiendo de cómo se viera la situación, a él le gusta ir de fiestas y disfrutar la vida, el menor anhelaba el silencio como lo cómodo; sus ritmos de vida distaban mucho de ser compatibles y fue por eso que la presentación que Itachi realizó un día en los cuales su casa se vio invadida por una tanda de idiotas se hizo conflictiva. El artista gozaba de beber, gritar y hacer algún que otro escándalo que viniera con su personalidad, mientras que él —en una fiesta obligada— discutía cosas empresariales con su hermano, aquel chico de rojizos cabellos y el contador auditor de Kakuzu.

— _¡Ustedes amargados dejen de hablar de negocios, es una fiesta 'hum!_ —era jodidamente chillón y molestoso.

— _Métete en tus propios asuntos._

La discusión en sí había nacido de la nada, pero aquel rubio alocado había alterado la más sensible parte de Sasuke: su tranquilidad emocional.

— _¡¿A quién le hablas así mocoso?_

— _A ti, experimento de hombre._

— _¡¿Cómo que experimento?_

— _Andrógino._

— _Maniático._

— _Loco._

— _Estúpido._

Una discusión para nada normal e infantil.

—¿En qué piensas? —la realidad lo golpeó de improviso y miró de reojo a su pareja.

—El loco que hacías en mi casa cuando nos conocimos —informaba como si nada.

—¡No hacía el loco! —vociferó mientras al pie giraba su cuerpo para mirar de frente a Sasuke.

—Lo que digas, cariño.

—¡No me digas así, Sasuke! —chilló aún más fuerte.

—Lo siento amor, no lo volveré a hacer.

—¡Sasuke!

Cómo le gustaba molestarlo. Espero en la luz roja y apreció con infinita tranquilidad el gesto molesto del mayor, a veces se sorprendía al saber que aquel chico de diecinueve años fuera tan impulsivo e infantil, aparentaba su edad, como también aquella apariencia afeminada lo hacían replantearse en colocarle algún collar con las finas letras de ' _Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke, devolver si se pierde a: Av. Konohagakure, Ichizoku Uchiha #008'_. Deidara es de aquellas personas que gustan de ser independientes y dependientes a la vez, volátil y embarazoso como él solo, se iba por temporadas sin decirle dónde y volvía contándole lo maravilloso de sus viajes, es de aquellas personas que maravillan a otras por su manera de ser y a la vez te desesperan por ser tan efusivos.

—¿Qué miras? —era sencillamente exasperante y poco educado, y a pesar de eso le gustaba.

—¿Te quedarás en casa? —indagó suavemente mientras aceleraba nuevamente.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Sí, pero no para dormir.

 _Oh…_  una clara invitación.

—E-está bien —a veces timorato, y en otras ocasiones desvergonzado.

Sonrió de medio lado como estaba acostumbrado, acomodó aquellas rebeldes hebras doradas detrás de aquellas orejas perforadas y con una suave caricia perfiló sus facciones. Deidara no era perfecto, pero irónicamente era lo que buscaba, alguien que lo sacara de aquella profunda soledad con sus idioteces, que llenara su vida cuando estuviera al costado de él; era único, irremplazable y sobre todo deseable a su vista.

—N-no me mires como si fuese algo comestible.

—Oh… pensé que te gustaba que te mirara así.

—Cuando estamos solos, pervertido.

—Ahora lo estamos.

—¡En tu habitación!

—¿Es eso una indirecta?

—¡Tú empezaste maldita sea!

Su querido y único Deidara.


End file.
